Tweeters
by SanteeLegs
Summary: This is based on a HOLiC RP I'm a part of on Twitter. It includes craziness, crack, insanity, possible OOCness, electronics, boy love, a maid, lots of fluff, DouWata and KuroFai.


**A/N:** This story is based off of a xxxHOLiC RP I'm a part of on Twitter. I filled in some parts, of course. RP can only do so much. I hope you and my fellow RP members like it! There's craziness, insanity, possible OOCness, electronics, boy love, a maid, lots of fluff and DouWata. (Doumeki mentions something Watanuki read, the link to what he read will be at the bottom~! The climax of the DouWata relates to that story, so it's a good idea to skip down and read that first.) Also, white!Mokona, Fai and Kurogane. IT'S LONG.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Many people visit Yuuko's store in a day. Women, men, children, the elderly, demons, angels, spirits, ninjas, mages, priests, high school students and anything else you can think of. But all that doesn't matter. It's what happens when there are no visitors that is the most important. Like when a certain seer and a certain archer got a little cozy one night, not realizing that the time witch recorded the whole thing.

"MOKONA IS HEEEEEERE~!" Mokona bounded into the main room of Yuuko's store and house the next day. Mokona landed on the arm of Yuuko's elaborately ornate lounging sofa.

"Oh hello Mokona!" she said with a smile on her face. "I recorded that little conversation between Doumeki and Watanuki last night~. Care to listen to it with me?" she smiled a sly smile and held up a tape.

Mokona mock gasped, "Yuuuukooo… Eavesdropping is bad!" Mokona made a pouty face then added, "Iwouldloveto."

The door burst open and in walked Fai D. Flourite himself in all his magey glory. He took one look around the room and his eyes landed on Mokona. "MOKONA~!" he screamed and opened his arms wide.

"FAAAIII~!" Mokona screamed back and bounced into Fai's arms, attaching itself there.

After giving Mokona a proper hug, he looked to the time witch, "Hi Yuuko-san~." She smiled knowingly and was about to reply when loud stomping sounds came from behind the door.

Our favorite little slave/employee Watanuki burst into the room, "…YOU DID WHAT?! RECORDED… AND…!!" he stopped mid rant to spaz and flail. He threw in some crying, too. It seemed he found out about the recording.

Yuuko looked at him, "…Well I was tired! I didn't want to miss anything~."

Watanuki blushed slightly, "BUT! THAT! THATWASPRIVATE! …Even if we were… still just… right there…"

"Now, now~. When I left, you were telling jokes. I didn't expect things to get dirty~," she snickered.

Watanuki squawked and flailed, "IT…! IT WASN'T D-DIRTY!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed.

Yuuko's expression turned mockingly concerned, "Do I detect disappointment in your voice?"

Fai and Mokona just looked onto the scene quietly.

Watanuki blushed slightly, "GAH! OF COURSE NOT!!"

Yuuko smirked and put her hand by her mouth, "Yep, definitely disappointment."

"Pft! Hardly!!" he pointed at her fiercely, "NO MORE SAKE FOR YOU!!"

She stood and pointed equally as fierce, "HA, I have my secret storage! YOU CANNOT WIN!" She sat back down and crossed her legs elegantly, "Now, do you require my services?" she asked with a giant grin.

He glared at her suspiciously. "What KIND of services?"

The dimensional witch smiled knowingly, "…Oh, you know. Things which can 'speed things up.' Those sorts of services. The whole sake-maid thing for example~."

"S-Speed things up…?!" he stuttered. "…LIKE THAT PIECE OF WRITING YOU MADE ME READ?! NO THANK YOU!" he flailed and crossed his arms. "I'm burning that maid outfit."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET THAT OUTFIT!" She pointed at him then added, "…and think where you'd BE if you hadn't read that." She giggled.

"GUH!" he threw his arms up, "DON'T GIGGLE LIKE THAT!! I WOULD BE MORE SANE WITHOUT HAVING READ THAT!" He said with a whiny look. "…maybeIwon'tburntheoutfit," he added.

She gave him a look, "But Doumeki doesn't like sane-Watanuki. I don't think ANYONE would like sane-Watanuki…" She smiled, "YoubetternotorI'llkillyou."

Suddenly, Doumeki appeared in the room. Only Yuuko knows how… he didn't walk through any door. Mokona noticed him first and flew at him.

Doumeki caught the blob easily, "Yo."

Yuuko smiled at him, "Hello, Doumeki-kun!"

Doumeki nodded, "Hello."

Mokona jumped onto his shoulder, "Hi Doumeki~! How've ya been?"

Doumeki trained his eyes onto Mokona, "Fine. Yourself?"

Mokona smiled, "GREAT! Been talking to Yuuko a lot!" Mokona grinned and laughed quietly.

Yuuko chimed in, "Oh Mokona, whatever could you mean by that?" She chuckled.

Mokona looked at her with a frown, "THE RECORDING SILLY, PAY ATTENTION." The blob turned back to Doumeki, "You were sure getting cozy with Watanuki last night," Mokona poked Doumeki's cheek.

Doumeki remained blank, "Aa."

Watanuki realized they were talking about him and last night, "…SHUT UP!"

Yuuko ignored him and looked at Doumeki, "If you need advice, we'd be more than willing to lend a hand~," her gaze traveled to Mokona, "Right?" she smiled.

Doumeki looked expressionlessly at Yuuko, "Nn."

Watanuki flailed at Yuuko, "WHAT WOULD HE NEED ADVICE FOR?!"

Yuuko glared at her employee/slave, "…wasItalkingtoyou?"

Mokona bopped Doumeki on the head then flew to Watanuki and did the same, "DON'T BE SHY, YOU TOO~!" Doumeki merely blinked.

Watanuki blushed at Mokona, "You're just as bad as her!" His eyebrows furrowed and he pointed at Yuuko, "NO, BUT IT WAS CONCERNING ME, WASN'T IT?!"

Yuuko smirked, "Truuue, but it's not the same thing, is it?"

Mokona smiled, "DOUMEKI~! HUG HIM. HUUUUG HIIM! WATANUKI LOVES HUMAN CONTACT!" Doumeki gave it a disbelieving look. Mokona hugged at Watanuki's neck, "Ehehe!"

Yuuko ignored the other conversation and started her own, "For example! He may not look the part, but Watanuki snores! It's true~." She smiled and added, "Yup, Moko-chan's right. He just loves human contact, even if he pretends he doesn't~!"

Doumeki turned to Yuuko with interest-laden eyes, "Oh really." He glanced at Mokona as it gave him a 'just-go-ahead-and-do-it-look'. His eyes traveled to the seer.

Said seer pouted, "YOU TWO…!!"

Yuuko ignored him and kept giving advice to Doumeki, "He also sings in the shower~. He has a lovely singing voice…" She turned and smiled at Watanuki, "You should sing for Doumeki some time!" Doumeki quietly 'ah'ed. She nodded, "It's sort of surprising, isn't it?" He nodded.

He blinked at her, "WHEN…?! WHEN DID YOU HEAR ME DO THAT?!"

"He sounds like a young Michael Jackson!" Mokona chimed in. Doumeki looked at it with a look that said, 'really.'

"When I made you stay the night so you could cook breakfast~," Yuuko continued. "You were singing, uh... _Starstrukk_ by that _3OH!3_, weren't you?"

Watanuki looked mortified, "I…! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Yuuko stared at him, "Really, now?"

"Kinda surprising, because I'm referring to pre-puberty MJ," Mokona continued, almost talking to itself, "HOW DO YOU THINK HE GETS HIS VOICE THAT HIGH PITCHED? HMM?" Doumeki silently shrugged.

Watanuki flicked his head to Mokona and flailed, "…and when did YOU hear?!"

Yuuko nodded sagely, "His voice travels to a high range of values, so it's a bit predictable…" Doumeki gazed at her and nodded. "He also sings when he's cooking, but only when he thinks he's alone," she added, "You have to be crafty to hear that."

Doumeki nodded, "Aa."

Watanuki frowned at Yuuko, "Is it your mission in life to make MINE horrible?!" he said and fell to the floor.

Yuuko gasped and lightly covered her mouth, "What are you talking about? Doumeki-kun needs to know this valuable information!"

Mokona nodded, "Yeah! This is important stuff!"

Watanuki stayed on the floor, crying. Doumeki put his hand out and thought about it… he patted him slightly. Yuuko came over and poked him. He flew up and stayed sitting next to Doumeki, "DON'T POKE ME YOU EVIL WOMAN!"

She pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned, her eyes watered, "B-But… I was only… trying to help…"

He babbled, "Yu-Yuuko-san! Don't cry!"

Mokona bounded to her and whispered, "_No! Maybe this is progress!_" She merely muttered something about sake.

She turned her head slightly at smirked at Mokona, "_I think you're right_," she whispered back.

Watanuki growled and got up and brought a bottle of sake to her. She gave him her thanks, "You're welcome," he sat back down next to Doumeki who merely observed everything silently. Watanuki exploded, "WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING BESIDES SIT THERE?!"

Mokona and Yuuko talked to each other in whispers, "_I think we're getting somewhere_," Mokona said with a thumbs up and a blank stare at the two boys.

"_Anymore ideas?_" Yuuko replied and also stared blankly at the two boys.

Watanuki noticed Mokona staring at him, "…that face makes me want to poke you."

Mokona smiled, "Now picture it on _Doumeki's_ face and poke him!" it said with hearts dancing around it. Watanuki stared at him in anger. Yuuko tee hee'd.

"Like what?" Doumeki interrupted. Watanuki glowered at him.

"I don't know, what did I say yesterday?! TALK OR SOMETHING!"

The archer stared at him, "About what?"

Mokona went back to whispering to Yuuko, "_I'm trying to think things up, but I'm not doing so well…_" The blob sniffled.

"_Should I bring out the secret weapon?_" she whispered back.

Watanuki flailed, "…I don't know! Do I have to tell you how to do EVERYTHING?!" He stared at Mokona blankly.

Mokona kept his gaze and whispered back to Yuuko, "_…he's staring at me now, so I think go for it! While he's distracted!_"

Watanuki flailed at it, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLOTTING?!"

Doumeki ignored his yelling and turned his gaze to Yuuko, "…I heard he had read something."

Watanuki heard what Doumeki said and turned beet red, "…YOUDON'TWANTTOKNOWWHATITWAS!"

Doumeki looked at him, "Why?"

All hell broke loose. Mokona flew at Watanuki's head and Yuuko screamed that she wanted inarizushi. Watanuki growled, "GET IT YOURSELF!" He turned to Doumeki, "Aahhh… Uh… Be-because… you just don't!"

Yuuko interjected loudly, "MAKE ME SOME!"

Doumeki spoke again, "But I want to know."

Watanuki blushed and screamed, "WELL THEN TALK TO THE EVIL WOMAN WHO I'M MAKING INARIZUSHI FOR!!" he turned to Yuuko "FINE!" He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Doumeki's gaze traveled to Yuuko while Mokona followed Watanuki, claiming that it wanted a sandwich.

Yuuko sighed, "Finally," she smirked and pulled a packet of papers out of her kimono, "You asked what he read? It's this." She handed the papers to Doumeki.

He took them and flipped through them quickly, "This will take some time," he said and got to reading.

Yuuko chuckled as Mokona bounced out of the kitchen. She looked at Mokona and smiled, "…Watanuki is going to kill me." Mokona nodded violently and bounced into the kitchen when Watanuki asked for help.

Yuuko kicked her legs up on her sofa and sipped from the sake bottle. Mokona hummed as it built it's sandwich. Watanuki hummed loudly as he made the inarizushi.

Doumeki finished reading what Yuuko handed him, "Hmm," he said.

Just a second later, Watanuki spun through the doors yelling, "DONE!" with a plate of inarizushi in hand. "Here you go~!"

Doumeki looked at him, "Are you _really_ capable of saying things like that?"

Watanuki handed the plate to Yuuko and sat down next to Doumeki. He looked at him confusedly, "Uh… what?"

Yuuko smirked, "Thank you Kimi-chaan!" She giggled like crazy. Watanuki gave her a look like 'what did you do?'

Doumeki pointed to the packet of papers, "The thing you said I didn't want to read."

Watanuki opened his mouth over and over, like a fish. "…WHAT?!" He stood up and stomped over to Yuuko, "THAT'S WHAT YOU DID! YOU SHOWED HIM?!" She bat her eyelashes up at him innocently.

Mokona bounced over to Yuuko and landed on her shoulder to watch the scene. "_We're valuable plot devices._" Yuuko whispered to Mokona.

"_They'd probably be fighting about pencils if we weren't here to aid them._" Mokona whispered back. Doumeki merely looked at them silently.

"Exactly!" Yuuko exclaimed then gasped, "_I mean… exactly._"

Watanuki blushed, "I can't believe you read that!" he said to Doumeki. He turned to Yuuko, "EXACTLY WHAT?!"

Yuuko went blank, "Pencils," she stated blandly.

"Pencils," Mokona mimicked.

Doumeki smirked, "Is it really that embarrassing?"

"I doubt that!" Watanuki yelled at the two. He turned to Doumeki and pointed, "H-How many times have I asked you NOT TO SMIRK?!" He pointed at Yuuko and Mokona, "EVIL." Doumeki deadpanned once again.

Mokona frowned, "That's haaarsh!"

Watanuki scoffed. He looked to Doumeki's deadpan face and laughed slightly. Doumeki looked at him, "…you never answered by question."

Watanuki's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing, "What question? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Doumeki smirked, "Whether or not you're capable of speaking like that."

He crossed his arms and looked away, "HMPH! I DON'T THINK THAT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Doumeki shrugged, "You're probably wondering if I can speak like that or not."

Watanuki flicked his head to Doumeki and flailed, "…O-OF COURSE NOT!! Why would I?! And…" He mumbled, "I don't guess you would answer if I asked now?" He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"…you first," the archer said, and smirked. Watanuki glared at him and mumbled something under his breath. Doumeki's smirk widened, "Didn't quite catch that."

Watanuki glared at him, "S-stop smirking! And… I said… it…" he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "It… kind of depends…"

The archer smirked again, "On what?" He inquired, his eyes twinkling in interest.

"A-ah… um…" his voice quieted impossibly low, "h-how um… t-turned on I am…"

Doumeki's smirk widened tremendously, "Aaah…" His eyes smiled at the seer.

Watanuki's entire face burned pink, "D-don't…! Don't look at me like that!" he flailed, "Your turn to answer the question!"

"I can speak like that," he said nonchalantly, "Of course, it doesn't make a difference unless you _mean_ it," his smirk returned.

Watanuki's eyes widened, his face still burning, "I…! IHATEYOUSTUPIDJERK!" He flailed uncontrollably.

From the corner of the room, Yuuko exclaimed, "SHIT, MEMORY CARD FULL!"

Mokona gazed at her with a horrified look, "NOOOO! Do you have a spare?!"

Keeping up the rage, Watanuki screamed at her, "…MEMORY CARD FOR WHAT?!"

Yuuko quickly hid the camera and looked at him innocently, "…I don't know what you're talking about!" She paused and glanced at Mokona then at the door, "…I'll load this on the computer!!" she said and dashed off into the other room. Mokona watched her leave with a dejected look.

Ignoring the other two, Doumeki leaned closer to Watanuki and smirked, "Do you want me to mean it? The _dirty_ things I'll say?"

Watanuki forgot about the hooligans, "A-ah…" He leaned away from Doumeki a little, "Y-You make it sound like you're… yo-you're going to… g-get the chance…" he stuttered, his cheeks flushing pink.

Doumeki didn't budge, "I'm not?" he smirked.

Watanuki shrunk back a little, "W-Why would you…?!"

Mokona flailed and screamed in the direction Yuuko went, "YOU'RE MISSING IIIIIT!"

A slight chuckle came from a dark corner, Yuuko's blood-colored eyes sheened, "_Don't worry about it_," she whispered, a bright line of white emerged as she smirked. Mokona gave a blank look. Yuuko continued, "_…I loaded it up already, it's recording now._"

Mokona's eyes widened, "_Oooh, I see~!_" It gave a thumbs up, "_…you're being a creeper, though._" Mokona made a face, "Yuuko-tan's a creeper."

Fai reappeared suddenly, "KURO WANKO~!" he screamed, not getting the attention of anyone in the room.

Kurogane burst into the room, "Damn mage!" He grabbed him and sat next to him. "Just sit next to me," he grinned.

Fai giggled, "I'm kind of… not soberrr…" he trailed off and climbed onto the ninjas lap.

Kurogane stared at him blankly, he snorted, "Alright then."

Both Watanuki and Doumeki were oblivious to what was happening in the room. Doumeki's smirk widened, "Why wouldn't I?"

Watanuki glowered, "AGH! D-DAMN IT! I JUST CAN'T HANDLE YOUR S-STUPID SMIRK! AND…! YOU JUST WON'T!"

Doumeki leaned even closer and his smirk widened, "You like my smirk," he paused, "…and why wouldn't I?"

Watanuki pinkened, "Th-that's why I can't handle it…!" Doumeki smirked even more.

Yuuko emerged from her dark corner, "I'll be back in a moment," she said and walked away, snickering.

Mokona followed, "BYE GUYS!"

Watanuki glanced at them but his eyes traveled to the smirk on the archers face, he pouted slightly, "C-Cut it out!" Doumeki 'hm'ed and smiled slightly.

The sounds of loud laughter and things being thrown came from the room where Yuuko and Mokona disappeared into.

Fai turned and purred at Kurogane, "Kuro-wanko want his sword shined~?"

Kurogane snickered, "Not HERE, but you can stay on my lap. Heh."

Fai pouted, "Why not~?"

Kurogane grabbed onto him tightly, "It's hardly appropriate here." He smirked.

"Approooopriiate never stopped you before~!" he burped.

Doumeki glanced at the noisy room, then at Fai and Kurogane. He ignored them. Watanuki looked at the room too, "What the hell…?" He felt Doumeki's eyes on him and he said, "A-And don't just say 'hm', dammit!"

Doumeki blinked slowly, "What do you want me to say?" he gave a small smile.

He gave a small smile back and shrugged, "I… dunno. What's… what's on your mind?" He asked sheepishly, barely making eye contact.

"WATANUUUKIII~!" Mokona shouted from the doorway, making Watanuki look. "Mokona and Yuuko brought your pretty outfit~!" Watanuki glared at Mokona.

Yuuko showed herself in the doorway, "Don't you want to change into it?" she asked with a sly smile.

Watanuki glared daggers at her; she deflected them, "Probably not," he bit out.

Doumeki smirked; he remembered the outfit from last night, "The outfit," he said, referring to Watanuki's previous question.

Yuuko looked at Doumeki knowingly, "Doumeki-kun, he looks good in it, doesn't he?" she grinned. Doumeki smirked and nodded.

"…what?! What outfit?!" Watanuki screamed and flailed, almost hitting Doumeki. Not that he would have minded.

Yuuko smirked at him, "…your maid outfit." Mokona pulled it out from behind the door.

Watanuki blushed, "…I DON'T WANT TO WEAR IT!"

Fai started talking again, trapped in his little world with Kurogane, "Kuro-wanko gets excited wayyy too easily~!" he pointed to the ninjas pants, "…the sword is growinggg~!"

Kurogane looked down at Fai, "Heh, I think you're too drunk to realize what you're doing…" he nuzzled at the mage's neck. "And shut up! Damn mage…"

Fai smiled, "Make meee~!"

Kurogane smirked, "Maybe I should…"

Fai gazed at him, "Do it, Kuro-mommy."

Kurogane glared at him, "IF ANYTHING, I'M THE DADDY!" He pushed forward and kissed him to 'shut him up'.

"Da- HMMPH!" Kurogane's kissed interrupted him. Fai pushed him down, "I am in the daddy in this situation, Kuro-wanwannn~! Hyuuu~!"

Kurogane glared up at him, "YOU ARE NOT!"

"Hm, that's too bad," Yuuko continued, "Considering... I'm your employer... It'd be a shame if your paycheck were to mysteriously decrease..."

Watanuki made a very impressive 'Dx' face, "NO WAY PLEASE DON'T!!" Doumeki chuckled slightly.

Yuuko smiled, "Then why don't you repay Doumeki-kun? I mean, it must've been troublesome, coming all the way here from his house…" she trailed off and looked at Doumeki, "Right, Doumeki-kun?" Doumeki gazed at her and shrugged. She trained her gaze onto her slave, "Don't you want to repay him… Watanuki?"

He stared at her and started crying, he grabbed the outfit, "FINE!" He left the room to change.

When he closed the door behind him, Yuuko held up the victory sign, "VICTORY!" she paused and yelled into the room, "Also, don't put it on backwards this time!"

"I'M NOT DRUNK THIS TIME!!" Watanuki screamed from the other room, "I CAN MANAGE!" he sniffled. Doumeki sat patiently, waiting. There was a slight shuffling of clothes and a few sniffles, "I'm done. I DON'T WANT TO COME OUT!!"

"IT'S NOT ON BACKWARDS AGAIN, IS IT?" Mokona yelled to Watanuki.

"I DON'T THINK SO," he paused, "C-come check?" He whimpered.

"Do you need Doumeki-kun to come help you?" she asked, her smirk filled her voice.

"N-NO OF COURSE NOT!! YOU OR MOKONA!" he screamed through the door.

Mokona looked at the closed door then to Doumeki, "Can you check? I'm a bit busy over here with Yuuko," Mokona flew over to Yuuko and landed on her head, "RIGHT YUUKO?!"

"NO!" Watanuki screeched, "ONLY YOU OR YUUKO!" Doumeki looked at Mokona then Yuuko, he started getting up.

"RIGHT, WE'RE BUSY!" Yuuko said loudly, "Lovely weather, right Mokona?" She noticed Doumeki getting up and gestured to the door to the room where Watanuki was.

"AGH, I HATE YOU BOTH!" Watanuki said loudly, muffled by the closed door.

Yuuko smiled, "I love you, too."

Doumeki walked right up to the door, "Need my help?"

The sound of screaming and cloth rustling stopped, "N-No! Go away!"

"LIAR!" Mokona screamed from afar.

"He needs your help~!" Yuuko added.

Doumeki made sure his smirk showed through his voice, "You sure?"

"I…! Y-ye…" He growled and sighed, opening the door. "You can help me tie some things up, BUT THAT'S IT!"

Doumeki smirked, "Okay."

"Watanuki, you want him to tie you up? I never would've thought that you were that type," Yuuko purred, smirking widely.

Watanuki glared at Yuuko, "T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

She looked back, "Really, now?"

Watanuki glared back at Doumeki, "AND D-DAMN IT I'M GETTING TIRED OF THAT SMIRK! NOW...! JUST TIE THIS CRAP UP!" He flailed. Doumeki smirked wider and began tying what's necessary. Yuuko smiled calmly.

Mokona moved next to Yuuko and whispered, "_Time to move in?_"

Yuuko smiled and whispered back, "_Yes._"

Watanuki blushed deeply and glanced at Doumeki, "Ihateyou."

Doumeki finished tying and stepped back slightly, "There," he said and smiled slightly.

"CHAAARRRGE!" Mokona screamed suddenly, shooting like a rocket at Doumeki's back, knocking him into Watanuki and pushing both of them into the room. Yuuko let out a battle cry of her own and ran forward, close the door, whipped out a key and locked the two boys inside.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" She said loudly as she dusted her hands off.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT~!" Mokona chirped loudly.

"OOF! AGH!" Watanuki let out as his back hit the carpeted floor. He started writhing like a fish, "UGH, YOU TWO ARE EVIL!"

Yuuko chuckled, "Now, you two have lots of time to get to know one another~."

Doumeki made a surprised noise as he was rammed into Watanuki and fell on top of him. He pushed himself up onto his hands, looking down at Watanuki. "You okay?" He asked.

Watanuki looked up at him and blushed, he turned his head away, "I-I'm fine…"

Doumeki smiled softly, "Good."

Watanuki made a soft noise in the back of his throat, "You… you can get off of me n-now!"

Doumeki leaned closer to the boy's face and smiled, "Do you want me to, really?"

"A-ah…" Watanuki pushed his hands against Doumeki's chest in a weak attempt to push him away, "N-No… I… I MEAN YES! DAMMIT, YES!"

Doumeki paused and smirked, "Mm," he said and stood up, offering a hand down to Watanuki.

Yuuko had her ear pressed to the door, "He's screaming 'yes' ...We've done a very good thing, I think," she turned and said to Mokona.

"LISTEN TO THE MUSIC WE HAVE CREATED!" Mokona screamed, bouncing around happily.

"I know, it's wonderful~!"

Watanuki's head turned to the door, "AGH! SHUT UP YUUKO!" He sighed softly and slid his slim hand into Doumeki's. Doumeki pulled him up and flush against his chest; he smirked wildly. Watanuki blushed and looked everywhere except Doumeki, "Wh-what is it with you and... and... getting so close...?" he asked quietly.

Doumeki smiled and leaned down close to Watanuki, "We both like it."

"A-ah... No... No I... d-don't!" the seer stuttered as he subconsciously grabbed at Doumeki's shirt. Doumeki noticed and smirked; he traced the bespectacled boy's face lightly.

"You sure?"

Outside, Yuuko stretched, "Well, I think I'll leave the two lovebirds to preen each other's feathers," she said and left the room, planning on going to bed. Mokona smirked at her and followed.

Watanuki made a soft noise, "Oh god, please don't do that…"

Doumeki moved close enough so that they're lips were almost touching, "…you like it."

Watanuki closed his eyes tightly, "D-Doumeki…" he stuttered, "Wh-why would I… like it?"

Doumeki smiled softly, "Because it's me."

He growled, "I know…" he said quietly, still not looking at Doumeki. The archer smiled and traced the shorter boy's pale skin once again. Watanuki leaned into the touch, but remembered he was in his maid outfit, "UGH. This… this is awful," he said and pulled at the skirt.

Doumeki gained a gleam in his eye and smirked, "Want me to help you out of it?"

Watanuki immediately blushed and tried to push him away, "N-no!! What's… what's wrong with you?!"

Doumeki smirked a little more, "Nothing's wrong."

"I dis-disagree!" he paused, as if realizing something, "OHGODYUUKO'SGONE!! H-how am I supposed to change when you're STILL IN HERE WITH ME?!" He screamed in Doumeki's face, who grimaced just a little.

Doumeki's grimace faded and it was replaced with a smirk, "No idea," he replied.

"Why are you S-SMIRKING?!" he asked, pouting.

Doumeki smiled, "You're cute when you pout."

Watanuki blushed, crossed his arms and looked away from Doumeki, "S-shut up. Now's not the time!"

"Why not?"

"...Well! Because it isn't! We... we should probably try to get out. SO I CAN CHANGE!"

"…do you have to change?" Doumeki asked with a half-smile.

Maid Watanuki growled, "Would YOU want to stay in this?!" he asked, motioning up and down his body.

Doumeki looked him over slowly, "…it doesn't look good on me," he commented.

"…IS THAT TO IMPLY THAT I LOOK GOOD IN IT?!"

Doumeki smiled, "Yes."

Watanuki blushed, "Sh-shut up!! DO NOT!" he whined.

Doumeki leaned closer, "You do."

Watanuki growled and backed away slightly, "DO. NOT!"

Doumeki smiled and continued getting closer, "What do you want me to do to prove it?"

Watanuki kept backing up slowly, "You… y-you don't have to prove… anything…"

Doumeki continued following him, "But I want to," he smiled softly.

Watanuki backed into the wall with Doumeki following, he eeped, "I uh… W-why? How…?"

Doumeki smirked, "I want to," he leaned closer to Watanuki's face and spoke quietly, "How do you want me to prove it?"

"I-idiot! I... I don't even want y-you to... t-to in the first place...!"

Doumeki lightly brushed against Watanuki's exposed leg, "You sure?"

Watanuki shivered, "Y-Yes!" he smacked Doumeki's hand away, "D-don't do that!"

Doumeki smirked, "Mm, I think you're lying," he lightly traced up Watanuki's arm.

"I think you're… I think you're being an idiot!" he said and shivered as the hairs on his arm stood up, "S-STOP THAT!"

"Stop doing something you like?" he asked, lightly touching the seer's face.

"Y-Yes! I mean…! No! AGH! I mean, I don't l-like it!" Watanuki yelled, leaning into Doumeki's touch.

Doumeki leaned really close and cupped his face, "Really?"

Watanuki's eyed widened, "R-Really…"

"That's too bad…" Doumeki smirked.

Watanuki looked at him, "Wh-why is that too bad…?" He subconsciously grabbed at Doumeki's shirt once again.

"…because I like doing it to you," the archer smirked.

"Id-idiot… I don't get it…"

"Don't get what?"

"Wh-why you like doing _this_ to me!" he said, clutching Doumeki's shirt tighter.

Doumeki smiled and leaned closer to Watanuki's slightly blushing face, "Because I like you, a lot," he paused to smile, "Don't you like me?"

Watanuki blushed impossibly darker, "N-No… I h-hate you…"

Doumeki smiled, "That's too bad," he said and leaned to whisper into Watanuki's ear, "_We both would have liked what I would have done…_" he trailed off.

Watanuki shivered and leaned his head on Doumeki's warm shoulder, "Wh-what would you have done…?"

Doumeki smiled and touched Watanuki's exposed neck slightly, "_Remember that thing I read…?_" he asked, his breath ghosting across the seer's neck.

Watanuki let out a shaky sigh, "Ye-yes…" he said quietly.

Doumeki's fingers traced down Watanuki's neck and touched his collarbone, "_I would have done everything I said I would do to you…_" his voice rolled against the seer's skin.

Watanuki whimpered, "A-ah…" He fell down the wall a little, his legs turning to jelly.

Doumeki smiled and grabbed Watanuki's waist and pulled him up, "You okay?"

Watanuki groaned, "N-No… I am not…"

Doumeki smiled, "Swooning over me?" he asked, sliding his hands over Watanuki's slim waist.

"Unfortunately… AGH… I… I mean…!" he shivered, "Would you… even believe me if I said… n-no?"

Doumeki smiled again, "Not at all." He moved his hands down to his hips and pulled their bodies together, "Still thinking you hate me?"

Watanuki made a soft noise and shook his head, "I... I know I don't... B-but being stuck with you like this is... ah... so many things..." he trailed off.

"I don't mind being stuck anywhere with you."

"I-it's not that I mind it... Just..." he trailed off, looking up at Doumeki. "I'm in this... STUPID outfit... stuck with someone... I..." his voice lowered to a mumble.

Doumeki looked down and fondled with the hem of the skirt, "I rather like it…" he looked up and smiled, "Someone you…?"

"IDON'TCARETHATYOULIKEIT!" Watanuki suddenly yelled, he turned away and blushed, "S-someone that... that I... I'm incredibly attracted... to..." he trailed off but quietly added, "…you'rehot."

"Is that what you think?" Doumeki's smiled widened, "Thank you for thinking so…"

Watanuki nodded, "You-you're not welcome, though!" he said and leaned his head back onto the wall.

Doumeki placed his mouth next to Watanuki's ear and whispered, "_…do you want this hot guy to _do_ things to you…?_"

Watanuki's whole body turned red, "I…! I…!" He shivered and groaned next to Doumeki's own ear.

Doumeki's hands lightly touched Watanuki's legs, making him shiver, "Hm?" Doumeki hummed next to Watanuki's ear.

Watanuki fisted Doumeki's shirt tightly, "Wh-what kind of question… is… that…?"

"The asking for permission kind of question," Doumeki replied, pulling his warm hands higher and higher on the seer's pale legs.

"Per-permission…?!" Watanuki stuttered. He trembled, "D-Doumeki…"

Doumeki's hands reached Watanuki's thighs; he traced small circles on the inside, waiting for permission to touch the prize. "Hmmm?"

Watanuki felt lightheaded, he pulled at Doumeki's shirt, "I feel… dizzy…"

Doumeki grabbed his thighs and pulled him even closer, their hips touching. He pulled Watanuki's chin so that he was facing him, "You okay?"

Watanuki groaned softly at the contact, "I keep getting in situations with you... I never thought I would... It's... weird..."

Doumeki chuckled deep in his throat, "Yuuko would say something about hitsuzen…"

The bespectacled boy laughed slightly, "Well, it's HER fault we're…" he trailed off, his face getting pinker, "like this… God, I bet that woman is PROUD…"

The archer chuckled again and moved so that their faces were close, "Well, let's not talk about _her_ anymore…" The hands on Watanuki's thighs kneaded expertly, he felt the boy beneath him shiver.

"A-Ah… Doumeki…" Watanuki closed his eyes and pressed his warm lips against Doumeki's.

Doumeki was startled by the other boy's forwardness, but pressed back; he pulled his hand up and cupped his face, holding him softly. Watanuki's soft hair tickled the tips of his fingers. Watanuki wrapped his arms tightly around Doumeki's shoulders. In return, Doumeki stepped closer and pressed their bodies together, both savoring the sweet friction. Watanuki moaned and pulled away, panting, "Ah… Shi-Shizuka…"

Doumeki smiled widely, making his eyes sparkle. He pressed their foreheads together, "Kimihiro…" He traced Watanuki's jaw with his long fingers.

Watanuki smiled back and leaned into his touch, "Idiot…" Doumeki chuckled. Watanuki gazed at him, "I didn't think saying your name would make you smile that much..." He said, smiling himself.

Doumeki's eyes glistened, "I'm just happy to hear it," he replied.

Watanuki stood on tip-toe, and Doumeki bent down. "_Shizuka,_" he whispered in his ear.

Doumeki felt himself shiver and he smiled. He bent down and whispered back, "_Kimihiro,_" his deep voice reverberating throughout Watanuki, making him shiver.

He smiled, "S-stupid jerk…"

Doumeki chuckled, "I like it when you smile…" he trailed off, tracing his lip with his thumb.

Watanuki closed his eyes and kissed his thumb, "And I like it when you smile…" Doumeki's smile turned worried.

"So… this means… we're more… now?" he asked carefully. Watanuki blushed.

"I-Is… that… what you want?" He looked up into Doumeki's eyes.

Doumeki kissed him sweetly, "Only if you want to be, Kimihiro…"

Watanuki smiled and nodded, "B-but don't think that means more bentos! Or that I'm going to stop yelling at you!" he huffed.

Doumeki smiled back warmly, "I never expected anything less from you."

"G-Good! Be-because you're still annoying!" Doumeki chuckled and kissed him. Watanuki kissed him back and hugged him as tightly as he could.

Doumeki hugged back, but suddenly got self-conscious, "…are you… happy… with me?" he asked quietly.

Watanuki pulled away and looked up at him, "I-Idiot! C-Can't you GUESS?!"

Doumeki chuckled and shook his head slightly, "Just making sure. Besides, you're cute when you're flustered," he smirked.

Watanuki blankly stared at him, his face getting pinker, "GUH! S-stop calling me cute, damn it!"

Early the next morning, Yuuko crept downstairs and opened the door and peeked inside. She smiled, a mixture of slyness and caring. "I knew it," she said and closed the door quietly. She walked off and laughed, "Now, where did Watanuki put the sake?"

* * *

**Damn, that was seriously long. The longest thing I've written so far! I personally don't think it's my best work, I rushed through it. Oh! The link! Here: [**http://community. livejournal. com/fic_on_demand/534094. Html**] Take out the spaces, please! Also, review please!  
**


End file.
